


Animal voice

by Porg_Master



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum has corona and Rayla helps heal him, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rayllum, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: Callum is sick (not corona virus)and Rayla trys to heal him. The heat eventually gets to Callum and he admits something...Takes place after they escape Sol Regem
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Animal voice

"C-cold… Rayla, I'm f-freezing." Callum stuttered from underneath his mound of blankets. Rayla turned her attention away from the fire and towards the feeble prince.

"How can ya be cold? You're sweatin like a boar under there!" There was a hint of concern in her voice that she tried to stifle, but it was already too late, Callum had noticed.

"Do you think I'm sick?" He asked.

"Of course you're sick. Just look at ya! You're nearly a puddle!" Rayla said, this time letting her concern tumble out of her.

"I meant like REALLY sick."

"I dont know… ya certainly look the part." Rayla answered as Callum let out a big sneeze. The loud noise made Zym jump from his comfortable position in Rayla's lap in surprise. The baby dragon looked around fervently before scooching over to Callum and rubbing his spine against him lovingly. The dragon cooed before plopping onto the ground next to the heap of blankets… and Callum.

"Daw!!! Who's a wittle dwagey. Yous da wittle dwagey waggey." Callum cooed before letting out another sneeze. Zym barely moved this time and got comfortable right next to the blanket monster… I mean Callum.

"Please never do that again." Rayla pleaded, embarrassed at Callum's quirky sounds and dorky voice.

"Why? That's my cute animal voice." Callum explained.

"Your what?"

"You mean to tell me that… ACHOO! You don't have a cute animal voice?" Callum asked in astonishment.

"Is that a stupid human thing?" Rayla asked.

"What!? No! Well… I mean… kind of, I guess. I just… how can anyone not have a cute animal voice?" Callum stuttered in bewilderment. He was starting to feel a bit better now and shook one of the blankets off. The blanket gently drifted onto Zym's sleeping head.

"What is a 'cute animal voice'?" Rayla asked, mildly curious. Callum sniffled a little before continuing.

"You know, the special voice you make when you see something cute. Like a dog, or a baby dragon." Callum explained. Rayla just scratched her head in confusion.

"Special voice?" She asked.

"You mean that you've never made a weird noise or voice when you saw something cute?" Callum asked in astonishment. His temperature was decreasing now and he shook off two more of the blankets. The only thing that was bothering him now was his head. It throbbed with pain, but the rest of his body seemed to be back to normal.

"No." Rayla answered rather quickly. Callum shook the last blanket off of him and shifted in his position. His head felt terrible but he tried to ignore it and focus on Rayla.

“You should try it!” Callum said.

“Now?”

“Why not now?” Rayla thought for a moment and weighed her options. The prince seemed too ill to remember the moment later, so, why not humor him.

“Alright fine… I’ll humor you. Where’s Zym? The elf asked looking around for the little dragon. Callum looked around a little before raising his hoarse voice.

“Zym!” The dragon sprung out from under the pile of blankets. The sheets wrapped around his horns making an almost turban like appearance. Rayla let out a loud laugh before cooing.

“Aww! The wee dragon ‘as ‘is ‘orns stuck. The wee cutie.”

“That's your cute animal voice?” Callum asked in astonishment before collapsing. His head burned with excruciating pain. “Aghh!”

“It’s not that bad.” Rayla said, punching Callum lightly on the shoulder. Callum screamed again. “Callum are you okay?!” Rayla asked recoiling her extended hand and moving closer to the agonized prince. Callum grasped his head.

“Ughh. Ow.” Rayla looked at Callum with worry. “I’ll be o… key… do… kee.” Callum babbled as he let his hand slide from his head.

“Now isn’t the time for jokes, Callum.” Rayla said, trying to calm herself.

“Me no jokeie… Me Call-em.” Callum continued to babble. “Me have zappy zappy hands.” Rayla just stared at him in surprise.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nope thing.”

“Did you fry your brain?!?!” Rayla asked terrified. Callum shook his head.

“Too cold.” Fear seized Rayla like an eagle swooping down on its prey. If he was cold, then what was his temperature?!

“Ice!” Rayla exclaimed. “I need ice.” She got up and fervently searched the campsite for any form of somewhat frozen water. They had just passed through a dry and arid part of Xadia so there was no ice around for miles. Rayla quickly assessed her options. “Come on Rayla, think.” Water! She needed some form of water. “Uh, lets see.” She began as she rummaged through their supplies. “Bread, no. Sketchbook, no. Moonberry juice… close enough.” She said as she poured a little of the red liquid onto Callum’s forehead. He had fallen asleep during her search for a remedy. The liquid splashed a little, making a few drops fly onto his lips and into his hair. The juice that remained on his head evaporated almost instantaneously, causing Rayla to have a minor panic attack.

“Hmm?” Callum groaned. His eyes remained shut but at least he wasn’t dead. Rayla gave a quick sigh of relief. 

“Just… don’t die, okay?” She pleaded as she poured more of the red juice on his head. Callum groaned each time the liquid struck his skin, and each time, the liquid stayed for a longer and longer period of time. “Okay… okay. It’s workin’” Rayla breathed as she continued the procedure.

Finally the juice stayed on his head without disappearing in a manner of minutes. Callum opened his eyes to see a very worried Rayla standing over him.

“Rayla?” He asked. “What are you doing?” Rayla gave a squeal of excitement.

“Oh my moon! You’re okay!” She exclaimed as she hugged the lying figure. Callum had no idea what was going on. All he remembered was feeling terrible and then falling asleep. Had Rayla been caring for him while he was out? Whatever had happened, Callum realized that Rayla had been so excited to see him wake up. Wait… did she use the?...

“Did you just use the cute animal voice?” Callum asked. Rayla immediately detached herself from the prince as she sat up in a second.

“What? No I didn’t.” She said rapidly.

“But it sounded like…”

“Well it wasn’t.” rayla defended. “I was just worried… that's all.” Callum looked at her suspiciously. He felt too weak to stand so he sat there on the floor looking up at the beautiful elf.

“Oh okay.” He said, submitting. “Did you bring me out of it?” He asked.

“I think so.”

“Stars, I love you.” Callum let it slip by his lips. He didn’t mean to, but he was just too tired to care. Rayla looked at him in shock.

“What?” She asked in confusion. Callum was too tired to explain so he just closed his eyes and said,

“You heard me.” Rayla looked away for a minute trying not to blush. Fat chance of that! So instead she turned to look at the drowsy prince. His eyes were closed, good, he wouldn’t notice her distinct new facial color.

“You’re still sick. Not in love.” She denied the young prince who was now resting comfortably with Zym in his lap.

“I can be both.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Adventures of the Cosmic Titans is finally finished! Part 2 is on the way as well as the Ace mini story.
> 
> I will make more rayllum works in the waiting but I need you guys to give me some ideas that these two lovebirds would do.


End file.
